


Gifted

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infertile Characters, M/M, No Beta, more tags as updates come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum, the young Alpha prince of Lucis, is gifted an Omega to help with his ruts. Meeting this Omega for the first time, Noctis is as endeared by his easily flustered nature as he is eager to drag him off to bed and get to work. Between the two of them though, nervousness seem to win out over instinct.Originally started as a fill for a kinkmeme.





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> The first little chapter of this was originally posted anonymously as a kinkmeme fill. I definitely posted without remembering to edit my title though, whoops, but I asked the mod for some help so hopefully that's able to be sorted out. I'm super duper embarrassed. But, here's this. I currently don't have a beta reader, so expect some wild and free shifts in tense, aka Happy Accidents. 
> 
> The first chapter is relatively short, since I was writing without a plan, but hopefully coming updates will be a tad longer. Updates may be sporadic until I have a solid plan in mind!

“He’s... mine?” Noctis asks warily, not wanting to offend anyone in the room by simply affirming his father’s words. If this Omega isn’t the one meant to be his for the foreseeable future, the last thing he’d want to do is objectify or claim them on accident. The subtle scent wafting from them, though, is mouthwatering; Noctis curses the open window across the room and how it blows the Omega’s scent perfectly in his direction.

With the other looking down now, half-bowing, half-curtseying in a bungled mess, Noctis can’t fully see their face. But he doesn’t need to. He already wants them. He curses his father for thrusting this new information on him so close to his coming rut. He could start tonight, for all he knows; he’s just about on schedule for it, and it wouldn’t be the first time it came a night or so early.

It takes much of his willpower not to pace the short distance between himself and the Omega and bury his face against his neck and shoulders.

“Yours, yes.” His father sounds amused. His father always seems to sound amused, whilst putting him through stressful situations. “On a temporary basis. His current contract spans your coming rut, and the one after it. After the two, your opinions on him will evaluated. If he is not to your liking, he will be safely returned to his home. If you seem to enjoy one another, though, the contract will be extended on a year to year basis and he and his family will continue to receive compensation from the crown until such a time comes that you no longer find need for him.”

Noctis’ head spins, and perhaps the confusion at the suddenness of all this is clear on his face because his father laughs. Earnestly so, in a way Noctis knows is real and not the practiced, falsified amusement he uses when meeting foreign dignitaries and important city business officials.

“Noctis. Your advisor has noted concerns about how... strong your ruts have become with age. He mentioned an incident of you eyeing one of the maids for so long she felt the need to ask to be moved from your wing of the Citadel and moved to the kitchens.”

His head hanging in shame, Noctis nods. “She smelled like... like fresh brownies? She- I didn’t touch her, Father, I promise- As. As soon as I realized I was staring, I practically tripped over myself running back to my room!”

His father raises a firm hand, silencing him instantly. “This is not a punishment, Noctis. This is a gift. This Omega’s family approached us during a discreet application process. He seemed very excited through every interview.”

Halfway across the room, Noctis hears the Omega make a sound for the first time, something between a whine and a gasp. When Noctis turns once more to look at him, it’s difficult to miss the way his once-pale neck and cheeks now burn a bright red. His freckles stand out like stars and the sight jolts right down to his dick.

His eyes go wide. He snaps his attention back to his father, who is still seated with an amused grin hanging over his lips.

“Go on then.” Regis says, giving a wave. “Take him away, get to know one another. And- Noctis?”

Already turning on his heels to march off in the Omega’s direction, Noctis nearly stumbles to turn and give his father one last exasperated look. “What?” He sound more annoyed than he’d intended, and regrets it the moment he sees his father roll his eyes.  

“Do ask the boy his name before trying anything. He’s yours, but do be polite.”

* * *

 

“It’s Prompto? 

Across the small table from him, a blonde boy’s head bounces up and down in affirmation. “Yes. Prompto Argentum.”

After leaving the small meeting room he and Prompto had been in to meet with his father, Noctis had all but dragged the Omega back to his room. With the both of them there now, though, he feels an embarrassing bundle of nerves blessedly overwhelming his instinct to scoop Prompto up and suck on his neck until it’s more deep purple and blue than a late evening sky.

“What... Can you tell me about yourself?”

“Oh- Oh, um... Well. I’m Prompto. You- You already knew that, though, right-” He’s nervous. Noctis can smell it on him, but the hairs on Prompto’s neck seem to stand on end as well. He fluffs up like a chocobo when caught off guard. Very cute. “Right. Okay. I’m eighteen. I just turned eighteen last month. I’ve.. loved photography since I was little. I like videogames and listening to podcasts and stuff. I used to watch a lot of scary movies as a kid, ‘cause my dad loved ‘em, but they kind of freak me out now. I’m kind of a wuss.”

Noctis laughs. That seems to take Prompto by surprise, too. “So we’re the same age. That’s nice. I’m glad my dad didn’t try to set me up with someone older. Or younger.”

Prompto nods once more. His gaze shifts all around the room as he does it, though, apparently fixating on a thing or two before realizing he’s gotten distracted. Noctis notices. His video games line the far wall, placed beside his flatscreen on a tall shelf. He smirks some, prepared to speak, but Prompto cuts him off before he gets the chance.  

“Yousmellreallygood.” The words all come out in a rush, mixing together into something Noctis has to do a doubletake on. He doesn’t fully catch them until it dawns on him how Prompto leans across the table. He’s propped up on his elbows, trying to catch his scent better by getting closer.  

“You- You do too, Prom. But- I don’t- My dad’s right. I don’t even know you. I don’t want to- to do anything right now? We could play some games? I’ve got a couple of things that aren’t even supposed to be out yet. I’ve got-” He has to close his eyes, feeling embarrassed for breaking his smooth guy mask so early. There goes wooing Prompto into thinking he’s someone cool. Nope, here he is, as socially awkward as ever: a young Alpha at the edge of falling into rut, unable to latch onto an Omega’s sudden (albeit equally nervous and awkward) flirtations.

He’s suggesting video games when all half of him wants is to get his dick wet, and all he can think to himself is _I am. Such a mess. Someone please burn me alive._


End file.
